Casanova
by Arithena
Summary: RE-EDIT: Itachi is the famous New York gangster god that makes women crawl on their knees to serve his every command. Sasuke is from the Los Angeles gangster god that wants to see Itachi dead at his feet. FULL Summary Inside.


Title: Casanova

Summary: Itachi is the famous New York gangster god that makes women crawl on their knees to serve his every command. Sasuke is from the Los Angeles gangster god that wants to see Itachi dead at his feet. It's a battle of drugs, money, guns and sex. And after losing a bet and losing his drugs and weapons, Sasuke plans to take revenge on Itachi while hiding from an American ex FBI agent Naruto. It's the ultimate battle of guns and drugs and someone is going to die.

Rating: M for sexual themes, nudity, language, drug usage, violence.

Genre: Action/Adventure, tragedy

**For current story followers... **

**Just incase you are wondering I did wrote this story awhile back but I'm redoing it. Every story I have written I'm redoing so it will that me awhile to cont. the stories right now**

Bang!

Bang!

Bang!

Bang!

Gun shots were fire at the adult night club. People running out the doors screaming and trampling on each other, strippers and prostitutes running out covering their breast as their pimps and sugar daddies grab and drag them out till the entire building empty.

Except for a bald gentleman in about his mid forties pissing himself as the barrow of a gun is pointing in his direction, the man's whores are hiding under the table and Itachi holding the gun is surrounded by three of his followers.

Three people are dead by the man's feet but there was no emotion of pity or remorse on Itachi's tired face.

Itachi looks down at the older gentleman's pants and smile. "Quit pissing yourself." he said so coldly. The other just shivered.

"L-listen, I was about to..."

"QUIET!" Itachi screamed out. He is known, by a couple of people he was close with, to be very intimidating when he is provoke.

"..." the man was to scare to reply.

The gun finally lower as Itachi starred the man down. "You been stealing money from us, no?"

"S-Sir listen, I was just..."

"I SAY QUIET!"

"..."

"It feels like I can't trust you, no?"

"Please let me explain! I've only done it beca..."

Itachi raised his gun right back to its spot. "SAY ONE MORE DAMN WORD!"

"..."

"Now... I'm going to ask you... why you have stolen my money you fucking pig!"

Itachi waited for his reply.

"Well...?"

"Sir. I need the money because of the price on cocaine has increase I need the extra money..."

"Is that the truth?

"Yes..."

"..."

Bang!

The bullet enters the man's skull, right between his eyes. The women scream till they heard a gun click, and then there was silence again.

"Dirty fucking pig! He shouldn't be lying to my damn face!" Itachi look at his trio. "He has been take money and wasting on himself for years."

Itachi closed his eyes and took out his favorite brand of cigarettes and light one, he put it between his lips and exhale out a cloud of smoke.

A popular International song "Con Te Partiro" playing in the background. As he listens to the music Itachi kicked the feet of the dead man and then stared at the women. They both were terrified of the young man who stands before them.

"Would you ladies come out from under there." he said with a smile at the same time offering a hand. "Come, I don't bite..."

They are scare but don't want to die.

They crawl from under the table and stand in front of him crying and holding each other. One of them is a dirty blonde with brown eyes and the other is a brunette with blue eyes. Both are half-naked. "Ladies what are you names."

The blonde spoke up first. "My name is Vanessa this is my sister Giovanni."

"Giovanni? A little too odd for a female this beautiful to be given such a name." Itachi said as he places his left hand on her cheek. "It's the name of my late uncle."

Itachi just smile. "Would you ladies want to spend the night with me?"

"No. no" They both don't want to lay in his bed. He scares the two.

Itachi frown. He hates being rejected. He grabs one of them by the hair and force a gun in her mouth. "Giovanni, do you think I'm an attractive man?" he said as he held the gun in Vanessa mouth. He was not afraid to pull the trigger, he was more worried about getting blood on his brand new suit.

Honestly, Itachi is literally the most beautiful man in the entire world, but he is terrifying. "YES! Just let her go!" Giovanni scream. Itachi had the same smile on his face as he let her go.

He took another puff out of his cigarette. "Deidara, please dispose of this shit-less trash into the alley. Kisame please take your pick on which girl you want to share."

Itachi said as he sat in the sit next to the dead man.

Kisame is one of the top hit man/ professional driver in all of New york. He is also Itachi best friend since their days at the orphanage; they did everything together even when it comes to sexual natures with female. "Hmm... I take the blonde, she SEXYY..."

"Fine I take my darling Giovanni."

Itachi looked at Giovanni, he can tell she was debating with herself to either runaway or not. It made Itachi smile even more as he took another puff out of his cigarette. "Don't worry my darling; I'm a very excellent and rough lover. I will not be gentle... But you should be use to it, correct?"

Giovanni look at the man with horror in her eyes as Kisame escort both girls out of the club and into the limo. Itachi continue smoking and then he extinguish the bud. Deidara walk in moments later wiping the blood off his hands. "Boss, you got a message. Those Western brats fucked up another money trade. They had stolen all of it." Deidara said slamming his gun in front of Itachi. Itachi raise an eyebrow at the blonde.

"And...?"

Deidara closed his eyes in frustration.

"I want those twerps dead!"

"Dead?"

"Dead, gone, blow them away!"

"Deidara, why it seems that our little business is more for you than for me. You know what happen to the last guy that gotten too much power over me?" Itachi ask seriously.

How could he forget? The most sick and twisted scene he ever seen. An eleven year completely naked continually stabbing a man that try to rape him, even after he killed him. Deidara himself was only nine.

Deidara back down. He is defeated. He knows how dangerous Uchiha can be.

"No"

"Good" Itachi smiled again. "I take care of them"

Itachi stand up and walk out the door. Blood is on his hands and his prints are everywhere. Good, he wants people to know that he was the one that did the mess.

Sasuke the sixteen year head of boss of a gangster squad in Los Angeles, he has no Mother, no father, he has no home to go to, he hasn't had a bed to sleep in, nothing but the clothes on his back and his business.

The child with no past, nor any emotions.

Making Sasuke a perfect killing Machine he killed anyone who got in his way, including their friends and family. Not showing any remorse when he got to the last infant.

He claims that being killed by him is the most honorable death anyone could have. His only enemy is Itachi Uchiha, the only man who has the guts to cross him and sneer about. Oh that man just makes Sasuke sick to his stomach.

Karin, Sasuke's girlfriend, walked into Sasuke private study. She is the modern version of Bonnie and he was Clyde. They had one thing in common.

They both like guns! Lots of guns!

She looks like a biker chick; wearing black fish net stockings, a leather miniskirt, a black low strapless tank and leather jacket. She is everything Sasuke could ever dream of for a girlfriend. Karin takes out of her pocket her favorite switch blade. She licks the blade and grab on to Sasuke wrist.

"You ready?"

"Fuck yeah baby, cut me"

She gave a smile and she makes an incision on his left wrist. Sasuke screams in pleasure and pain. Karin placed her other hand covering his mouth. She licks the wound from her boyfriend's wrist. Sasuke loves the pain of a blade sliding down his wrist.

Something about it has turned him on beyond belief. Karin wrapped her legs around Sasuke's waist and gave him a deep seductive kiss, allowing Sasuke to taste his own blood. Sasuke greedily devour his girlfriend's mouth while pulling at her stockings.

As soon Karin had enough she slapped Sasuke across the face and gotten off him. She winked and smiled at him.

"That's all you getting"

"Bitch" Sasuke smiled while wiping the blood off his face.

The phone suddenly began to ring. Sasuke groaned and pick it up.

"What the fuck?"

"Sasuke they found out…"

Yeah, its not first modern day AU Naruto fanfic but Its my first action one including guns and gangster excuse me for not knowing much about how gangster work but I will try my best. BTW there are OCs but none are permeant given a fact that most OC fanfics are more personal than fictional. In other words authors are often trying to make them prodigies or about themselves which a word I would use is a Mary sue. Too avoid this problem in my fanfics OC are to remain minors and short lived character.

any suggest would do and please no nasty or down right cruel reviews. I have a learning disability/Speech delay and part of it falls into writing so I'm really doing my best but its only so much you can accept from me.

xXx Arithena xXx


End file.
